thediamondminecartfandomcom-20200214-history
Denton
Denton is the main antagonist of TheDiamondMinecart (though he only appears during special videos). He first appeared in the Mutant Bugs Mod but he was fired by Dan for getting him killed. Because of this Denton turned evil and wanted revenge. He recruited a lot of evil spies and created a clone to trick Dan. When Dan reached Denton, he got out his self destruct mechanism and killed both of them. But Dan only killed the fake Denton. Again in the Robot Suits Mod review, he hid in the city statue, but Dan once again blew him up with his laser gun, although he escaped. He also kidnapped Trayaurus during the i53 (Insomnia 53) gaming festival and Dan got some fans up on stage to help kill Denton's minions and to free Trayaurus. After several shots to the heart and face, Denton fell down to the ground, presumably deceased. Denton also has a recognizably deeper voice than Trayaurus'. In the Christmas countdown for 2014, it is discovered that he is alive. He was being helped by FinBot, and on Christmas day, Dan blew both him and Fin up, killing both of them. However Denton faked his death and then later robbed the Queen of England's Jewels and Crown. Eventually, Dan found him in the face of Big Ben yet he didn't recognize him because of his disguise. Dan then accidentally pushed him off of the clock tower, seemingly killing him yet again. It appears that he missed the pool and finally died, but he left a note that said, "I Will Be Back" implying Denton survived the fall and escaped. Later in the Trayaurus's Christmas Countdown 2015, he stole all their presents and gets killed by his Anti-Festivities Command Block destroyed by Dan. He finally made his last appearance in Dr. Trayaurus Christmas Countdown 2015 where he is in a lab. Dan finds out and kills him with the Anti-Festivities command block going to never put him in another video again. However, it may not be the last time we see him. Denton secretly joins a mysterious team...He and his cousin (trayaurus) were "best friends" of this mysterious team's leader. But it's been revealed that Denton will return at Dan's new book, that will be released in Autumn 2016. In the book, Denton steals all the five pieces of the enchanted crystal (which was dropped onto earth by aliens) to make clones of himself. When he got the first shard it made midget clones. When he got the second piece it made normal sized clones. When he got all the pieces it made giant clones. The cloning machine was destroyed by DanTDM (with the help of trayaurus, a few pigs, grim, and fin and the elves) when he destroyed the crystal with a diamond sword. But Denton escaped on a hot air balloon, claiming it was all a minor setback to his real plans. He has also returned in Dr Horrible's roleplay. See Denton is back! Category:Villains Category:Villagers Category:DanTDM Category:Poop Category:Mhjfs Category:Fgbgsdfg Category:Fbgtsd Category:Fdbgfhsdgdxcxct Category:Cf gc Category:Dxc HCGFTXHFXTD Category:Tb hdz rxyv Category:Zt hnyj Category:Gsd hbh Category:Pppppppppppppppppppp Category:Yeetus Category:Denton